


One Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Baby-Doll is curious about her birthday cake.





	One Cake

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''It's my birthday! Yay! Yay! Yay!'' Baby-Doll said as she smiled and jumped on her bed. Her bare feet contacted the floor. She ran to the door and paused. Her eyes were wide as she glanced at a goon dressed as a Gilligan's Island character. 

''Don't step out of the bedroom until one hour ends.'' 

Baby-Doll blinked twice. She stepped back after another goon dressed like a Gilligan's Island character appeared with a large chocolate cake.   
Baby-Doll's eyes widened again the minute she focused on the cake shaped like a star. 

One smile returned. The cake was different like Baby-Doll. 

 

THE END


End file.
